German Patent Application No. 35 11 910 A1 discloses a method for the creation of brush arrays of constant density out of bristled elements as well as a brush array created by this method. The brush arrays are formed on a carrier out of the elements. The elements are attached to the carrier with notches and pins and interlock with each other.
German Patent Application No. 10 2008 036 676 discloses a modular brush system and a labeling machine with such brush systems. The brush system includes a carrier with a plurality of receptacles and at least two brush elements removably attached to the carrier. Each brush element includes a brush body, one side of the brush body exhibiting at least one clamping means, which in cooperation with a receptacle of the carrier provides the removable attachment.
German Patent Application No. 42 34 439 A1 discloses a technical brush with a flexible brush carrier. The elements are attached to an endless belt carrier by notches and pins.
German Utility Model No. 298 17 657 U1 discloses a technical, elongated strip brush with a flexible, endless brush body. The strip brush includes clamping means for easy and quick mounting or the attachment of the strip brush to another object without requiring tools. Accordingly a notch is provided, which includes barbs on the inside. The other object is inserted into the notch. The barbs hold the other object in the notch.
German Patent Application No. 197 26 970 A1 discloses a brush body for a rotary brush with a plurality of brush body elements, which can be mounted to a supporting shaft quickly and easily. The brush body is a cylindrical shell formed by two semi-shells with abutting axial edges. Recesses in the semi-shells, connecting elements, which either already are attached to a neighboring shell element or can firmly be attached to it, as well as projections in the recesses serve the purpose of mounting and dismounting the brush body elements. The connecting elements can engage behind the projections. In this way a non-permanent, form-fitting connection along the circumference of the brush body is created between the two semi-shells.
German Patent Application No. 100 52 119 A1 discloses a sector ring brush for keeping clear and/or for cleaning cylindrical bodies, in particular quartz cladding tubes in UV disinfection facilities. The sector ring brush consists of sector elements, whose trimming can be applied before it is mounted into a casing. The sector elements are to be mounted into a ring shaped casing one by one or connected, for example, with connecting bars along the circumference.
German translation 689 07 262 T2 of European Patent No. 0 339 933 B1 discloses a brush section for a rotary finishing brush. Brush elements are removably attached to a hub by root elements in a first or a second substrate of the brush body.